La douleur des sentiments
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Luxus rentre chez lui après une mission et trouve un mot de Fried. Yaoi, homophobe s'abstenir. Histoire sombre au début.


Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Luxus/Fried

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

Résumé : Luxus rentre chez lui après une mission et trouve un mot de Fried. Yaoi

Note de l'auteur : Heu comment j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ça, c'est une très bonne question. Histoire assez sombre au départ. Bonne lecture !

La douleur des sentiments

Luxus rentra chez lui, il venait d'en finir avec la mission. Il y était allé seul car après tout il était le plus puissant et n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. En même temps avant de partir, il s'était énervé avec Fried. Celui-ci lui avait avoué ses sentiments à son égard et lui, l'avait tout simplement envoyé balader. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de futilité.

Le blond poussa un soupir, son regard tomba sur un mot sur sa table. Qui avait bien pu le laisser ? Soudain un mauvais pressentiment le prit, il déplia la lettre.

« Luxus,

Je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'écrire. Tu sais je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps, le coup de foudre sans doute. Quand mon regard a croisé le tien pour la première fois, mon cœur battait si fort. Au fil des années, cet amour est devenu beaucoup plus fort que je ne pouvais plus taire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Comme je m'en doutais, à tes yeux je ne représentais qu'un ami et encore à l'heure actuelle des choses je dois être encore moins que ça. Peut-être même que je te dégoûte ? Tes paroles repassent sans cesse en boucle dans ma tête, j'ai si mal. Mon cœur saigne, un torrent de larmes ne cessent de couler et pourtant je continue de t'aimer. En écrivant cette lettre, j'ai pris la décision de partir pour toujours. Saches que mon cœur t'appartiendra pour toujours et à jamais.

Fried »

Sans perdre un instant, le mage de foudre sortit en vitesse de chez lui et partit en direction de chez son ami. Il arriva rapidement, il cogna à la porte en criant son nom mais il perdit vite patience et la défonça. Il pénétra dans la maison, tout y était encore rangé. Peut-être que le jeune homme était encore là. Il passa par la chambre puis la salle de bain mais il s'arrêta pétrifié.

Dans la baignoire, gisait le corps inconscient de Fried. Ses poignets étaient en sang et l'eau avait commencé à rosir. Il se reprit rapidement et le sortit au plus vite de là avant de l'entourer d'une serviette. Il vérifia son pouls, celui-ci était faible mais toujours présent. Il banda les plaies comme il put et le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener au plus vite à la guilde.

— Crève pas ! Tu m'entends !

Arrivé devant le bâtiment il poussa les portes d'un grand coup de pieds. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui en espérant y trouver la petite mage aux cheveux bleus qui pourrait lui venir en aide.

— Vite ! Dîtes-moi où est Wendy ?! demanda-t-il avec insistance.

Erza en voyant l'état du jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras lui dit d'aller à l'infirmerie, qu'elle s'y trouvait. Elle l'accompagna. Il posa Fried dans le lit et puis il fut mis à la porte par la mage de rang S. Il s'affala contre le mur, la tête dans ses mains. Tout était de sa faute, lui et sa foutue fierté. Mira vint s'asseoir près de lui, elle espérait que Luxus lui parlerait.

— Que s'est-il passé ? finit-elle par demander.

Il craqua et lui raconta tout. La révélation de Fried, sa réponse plus qu'acerbe, ses paroles blessantes. Il lui avoua alors qu'en le trouvant il avait eu très peur et qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Bref il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

— Je pense qu'au fond de toi tu le sais, il te suffit juste d'accepter ce que tu ressens, lui répondit la mage aux cheveux blancs.

Alors que le silence régnait dans le couloir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et les deux filles en sortirent.

— Il va s'en sortir, souffla soulagée Wendy. J'ai guéri ses blessures et on lui a posé une perfusion de sang pour l'aider à s'en remettre. Maintenant il faut attendre qu'il se réveille. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu, vous pouvez le voir mais un à la fois, dit-elle en partant suivie d'Erza.

— Vas-y Luxus et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Et Mirajaine le laissa seul. Il hésita à rentrer mais finalement passa la porte et la ferma. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du jeune homme. Celui-ci était encore très pâle et tout ça à cause de lui.

— Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre mais tant pis, commença à parler le blond. Tout ce que je t'ai dit n'était que mensonge. Je te demande pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait.

Il lui prit la main avant de continuer :

— Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été habitué avec les relations humaines, je suis un solitaire après tout. Mais aujourd'hui quand je t'ai vu ainsi aussi vulnérable, j'ai eu si peur. Tout est confus en moi mais je sais que mes sentiments pour toi sont au-delà d'une simple amitié. Alors s'il te plaît réveilles-toi vite pour que je puisse te les dire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par s'endormir éreinté par la journée et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques jours à cause de sa mission. Une légère caresse sur son bras le réveilla, il se redressa à toute vitesse pour voir que Fried était réveillé.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Oui.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts n'osa même pas le regarder. Il savait qu'il avait commis un acte de lâcheté mais il avait tellement mal qu'il ne le supportait plus. Alors qu'il nageait dans les méandres de l'inconscience, il avait entendu la voix du blond lui disant qu'il était désolé et de se réveiller. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, sûrement le fruit de son imagination. Luxus lui releva le visage pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

— Je t'aime !

— Ce… n'était pas un… rêve alors ? bredouilla-t-il.

— Non, je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal mais je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant je vais prendre soin de toi, dit sérieusement le blond. Guéris vite que je puisse te le prouver.

Sur ces paroles, il l'embrassa. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un qu'il aimait réellement. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec les quelques flirts qu'il avait pu avoir. Oh oui il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre. A partir de maintenant, il écouterait son cœur.

FIN

Comment ai-je pu faire souffrir Fried ? Je n'en sais rien…

Une petite review sur cette mini histoire.

A bientôt


End file.
